Cyboid
Cyboids are a species of advanced robots that were created long before the Apocalypse. Designed as mechanical soldiers with souls like humans', they play a central role in the Mako Gaiden Project C. History 'Origins' In the 20th century, long before the apocalypse, a robotics specialist who was only known as "Dr. K", disgusted with the numerous acts of violence, war, and terrorism of the time, sought to create some sort of means to combat and eliminate any and all threats to innocent people plagued by the destruction and chaos brought on by the wicked-minded. He joined a secret subdivision of the US Army that was tasked by the government to create the perfect soldiers in the hopes that his creations would be used to preserve peace in the world. The other members of the subdivision suggested several ways in order to create "super-soldiers", including the production of a serum that could increase the physical capabilities of humans, the development of weapons that draw on power within (said power being Mako), and the development of mecha-suits that could be used by soldiers from the army. However, it was Dr. K's suggestion of creating robotic soldiers that was eventually chosen as the best way to fulfill the job given to the group. Months turned into years as the members of the subdivision worked on their robots, with Dr. K devoting the most time to the project compared to the others. Finally, on December 17, 1993, the project was complete, and the robotic soldiers, dubbed "Cyboids" by Dr. K, were born. There were 6 Cyboids: Kom, Nu, Meteor, Oble, Benev, and Teno. Hearing of the first 6 Cyboids' completion, the US government asked to see a demonstration of the capabilities of the robots. The Cyboids' powers were displayed to government and army officials in the Chihuahuan Desert in New Mexico; those present at the demonstration were very impressed by what they saw, and asked the team responsible for the mechanical soldiers to make more. As the blueprints for more types of Cyboids were being made, however, Dr. K felt as if his creations needed more than just armor and powers. Thus, unknown to the other members of the group, the doctor implanted advanced AI chips into the robots that allowed them to think, feel, and act like humans.Category:Species 'Attack and Shutdown ' Although the Cyboids were a smashing success initially, the US army feared that the robots could potentially rebel against their human creators. After some investigation, the army realized that Dr. K was giving the Cyboids traits far too similar to humans. This only intensified the army's fear that the Cyboids would refuse to carry out acts of war. Unknown to Dr. K, the other members of the subdivision responsible for the creation of the Cyboids were consulted by the army in order to determine the best way to handle the situation. After months of arguing and debate, the conclusion reached was that the robots were far too dangerous when activated, and given their free will, they could potentially revolt and cause chaos. Thus, it was agreed that the Cyboids must be deactivated. On December 16, 1994, soldiers were sent to Dr. K's lab in order to bring down the Cyboids while Dr. K was out. However, two of the Cyboids had detected the soldiers fast-approaching, and decided to take action. The two machines met the soldiers in the lab, the latter proceeding to attack. To their horror, the soldiers found that their weapons had no effect on the technological giants. Taking advantage of this, the Cyboids massacred the soldiers with little to no remorse, inadvertently proving that they indeed were too dangerous to stay activated. Dr. K returned to find the bloody scene laid out before him. Shocked and terrified, Dr. K decided that he had little choice but to deactivate the Cyboids. However, he had sealed them in an underground bunker beneath his lab and left a pre-recorded message directed towards anyone who found the robots, hoping that they would one day be reactivated and allowed to live in this world alongside the other inhabitants of the planet. Soon after, Dr. K was arrested by reinforcement soldiers and brought to the Pentagon, where he was tried and executed for bearing the responsibility of the Cyboids' actions against the killed soldiers. 'Staying Deactivated ' Following Dr. K's execution, the US government dispatched a multitude of agents to find and destroy the now-decommissioned Cyboids. First searching Dr. K's deserted lab, the agents failed to discover the bunker below them, and left the area, convinced that the Cyboids had either escaped or were sealed someplace else. Despite their attempts, however, none of the agents were able to locate the robots. Eventually, after years of false leads and unfruitful hunts, the US stopped the search. And so, for approximately 200-300 years, the Cyboids stayed trapped in the bunker. Sometime during or after the 22nd century, the Apocalypse struck Earth, transforming it into an irradiated wasteland. Miraculously, the underground bunker the Cyboids were confined in was practically untouched by the crisis that plagued the planet. Unfortunately, as the inhabitants of Earth repopulated and rebuilt, the bunker was failed to be discovered by anyone, and thus the Cyboids remained inanimate for centuries. Powers and Abilities Even centuries after their creation, the Cyboids are considered technological marvels. They are the very first robots in the universe of Mako Champions to have their very own consciences, thought processes, and feelings. Thus, they are able to think and act entirely on their own accord, just like humans and other species. The Cyboids even appear human, albeit in somewhat bulky armor. These aspects of the Cyboids are arguably what led to their shutdown. Dr. K's creations are extremely durable, thanks to the armor that they were built with. They are invulnerable to most types of gunfire and can hold their own against explosions from perhaps 3 sticks of TNT. Swords, knives, and other melee-type weapons are out of the question when dealing with these robots, unless powered up or enchanted to a certain degree. Despite their durability, however, the Cyboids are not invincible. They are only somewhat able to survive in water, and if submerged in depths too deep, will short out. Although they can withstand an explosion from 3 TNT sticks, a barrage of explosions from can potentially destroy them. If struck with enough force, for example, a truck going 90 MPH, a Cyboid can be damaged. Finally, Cyboids are able to hurt each other with the various powers that they have. Cyboids have the ability to manipulate Mako at any given time, provided that their internal batteries remain intact. The Mako gathered can be used with built-in arm-cannons that these robotic soldiers can summon by converting one or both of their arms into them. With these, the Cyboids can fire Mako blasts ranging from weak sparks to powerful beams (depending on how much the cannons are charged). Furthermore, some Cyboids are built with sabers that, when the appropriate amount of Mako is gathered, can transform into beam swords that cut through even the sturdiest of materials. Each individual Cyboid also has his or her own unique abilities and powers (such as Nu's Recon Nebula form, Kom's Power Overdrive attack, etc.). Perhaps the most useful power that all Cyboids share is the ability to link with any computer database within a 10-block radius. By establishing a connection with a computer, a Cyboid is then able to transmit any data it deems necessary from said computer to himself/herself (if desired, all data from the computer could be transmitted). From there, the data collected within the Cyboid can be transferred to Dr. K's super computer hidden in his underground bunker, regardless of the distance. The amount of time for the data to be transferred to the Cyboid, however, depends on how much data is being accumulated and on how close the Cyboid is to the computer. Furthermore, this ability can only be utilized for one computer at a time, and if that computer happens to be turned off, then there is no chance of obtaining any data from it. Finally, Cyboids sometimes find it necessary to "throw away" data obtained from these computers, for there is a limit as to how much data a Cyboid can hold. If that limit is exceeded, then that Cyboid could overload and potentially short out. Trivia * Multiple aspects of the Cyboids-their concept, appearance, some powers, etc.-are taken from the Reploids found in the Mega Man X ''series of games. This was a choice made by the creator of the Cyboids and ''Project C, who is a great fan of MMX. ** However, unlike the Reploids, which populate practically the entire planet and live alongside humans in MMX, there are very few Cyboids on MC's Earth, and, according to the creator, will "stay that way until I go crazy." *** Originally, there were going to be a very large number of Cyboids that populated an underground world. This was later retconned by the creator for two reasons: First, a world that was essentially just the "overworld", just underground, was deemed "kinda sorta really stupid" by the creator. Second, "having all of those Cyboids living in these underground cities was the first step in making C ''more and more like a carbon copy of MMX. Of course, numerous aspects of Cyboids are taken from X, Zero, and the other Reploids, but I didn't want them to be COMPLETE ripoffs of MMX." * The name "Cyboid" is a combination of the terms "cyborg" and "android." * Originally, the Cyboids were envisioned as robots from outer space that came to Earth after tragedy struck their planet. They went on to make multiple underground cities, only to be nearly wiped out by the Apocalypse on Earth. ** This was also later retconned by the creator because of the fact that "in hindsight, it sounded kinda stupid."